Then, Now, Forever
by TSFiction19
Summary: Sting is back and looking for redemption against Triple H and The Authority.


Vince McMahon sat at his desk in his swank office at Titan Towers and glanced once more at the e-mail on his computer. A proposal, laid out in detail, for an event of possibly epic proportions. It was well planned and thought out and would be a great project for programming on the WWE Network. A few arms might have to be twisted to go along with this idea, but it really could be best for business and make a lot of money for the company. Vince read over the proposal once more and then picked up his cell phone. Quickly dialing a number, Vince listened to the ringing of the phone. A voice picked up.

"Hello?", the person on the other end answered.

"Steve, this is Vince. Let's talk!"

*** BrEaK ***

A few weeks later at a RAW taping in Houston, TX, Stephanie McMahon walks up to her husband, the C.O.O. of WWE, Triple H.

"Hunter, what's going on with the TV format? I noticed that we have a twelve minute gap and slot open at the start of hour three? Why?"

"I'm not sure", HHH replied. "I asked Kevin Dunn about it and he said that Vince had told him to leave that spot open. He wasn't sure why though."

"Hmmm", Steph said. "I wonder what Daddy is up to?"

"Have you talked to him today?", HHH asked.

"No", Steph replied. "He's here at the arena. I know that, but I've been tied up in production meetings and doing press all morning."

"That's odd", HHH said. "Usually he's tracking me down as soon as he arrives at the arena, but I haven't seen him yet either."

"He's definitely up to something", Steph said.

As HHH and Steph talked, Hunter noticed out of the corner of his eye WWE Superstar Christian walking by.

"Hey Christian", HHH said. "What are you doing here? I didn't know that you had been booked for tonight?"

"Hey guys", Chrstian said. "I had a phone call last night from Vince and he told me to be here. I'm supposed to be doing an edtion of the Peep Show on RAW tonight."

"At the top of the third hour?", Steph asked.

"Yeah", Chrstian answered.

"Who's your guest?", HHH asked.

"That's just it", Christian shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?", Steph repeated. "That's strange!"

"Is there some kind of problem?", Christian asked.

"Now I'm sure that Vince is up to something?", HHH said. "How are you supposed to do a Peep Show if you don't know who your guest is?"

"I was just planning on winging it and playing it by ear", Christian said. "So what's going on?"

"I think my daddy is being sneaky", Steph sighed. "There's no telling what he has planned."

"So is the Peep Show still on?", Christian asked.

"Vince is the boss and he's booked it", HHH said. "So I would say Yes."

"Good", Christian remarked. "I'm curious as to what's going on."

"Aren't we all?", Steph agreed. "And with my father, it could be anything."

As the three continued to talk, Big Show walked up.

"Hey guys, I just heard a rumor that Sting is supposed to be here tonight? Is that true?"

Steph and HHH looked at each other while Christian shrugged.

"Where did you hear this?", Steph asked the Big Show.

"Arn and Booker were talking about it", Show replied. "Booker was telling Double A that Sting called him last night and asked if he was working the announce position tonight and to be ready."

"Be ready for what?", HHH asked. "Did they say what?"

"Nope", Show answered. "But the gist of the conversation from what I heard is that Sting will be here tonight and making some kind of announcement."

"If that's the case, why wouldn't Vince tell us?", HHH speculated out loud.

"Do you think he's announcing his retirement?", Show asked.

"I don't know", Steph frowned. "I think I'd better go find Vince. I'll see you later guys."

As Steph walked off, HHH turned to Christian and Big Show.

"This is getting weird", HHH scowled. "If you guys hear anything else, let me know."

And HHH walked off, scratching his head and mumbling to himself.

"What's his problem?", Show asked Christian as HHH walked off. "Hunter seems distracted."

"I think Vince is playing games with Hunter and Steph", Christian replied. "It should make for an interesting evening if nothing else."

"That's for sure", Show laughed. "So what are you doing here? They letting you wrestle again?"

"Not yet!", Christian answered. "I've been medically cleared for a while, but they won't let me wrestle, not even at the house shows, and it's getting old. I'm here tonight to do an edition of the Peep Show."

"That sucks!", Show agreed. "So who's your guest on the Peep Show tonight?"

"If what Arn and Booker were saying is true, I guess it's Sting", Christian replied.

"You mean you don't know?", Show laughed.

"Vince called me and told me to be here tonight to do the segment. He didn't give any details."

"Man, this is going to be an interesting night", Show laughed once more.

"Tell me about it", Christian agreed. "I wonder what Vince... and Sting are up to?"

*** BrEaK ***

A few hours later, live on WWE Monday Night RAW, Christian is in the middle of the ring. After some brief comments about wanting "one more match" and some back and forth with the sold out capacity crowd, Christian gets to the point.

"And here is my guest tonight. A man who has done it all and more, the last standing survivor of WCW, the icon... Sting."

Sting comes out to a great reception from the live audience and takes the mic.

"I know a lot of people are wondering why I'm here tonight. I wrestled Triple H at Wrestlemania and did a couple of appearances for some ticket sales and then... nothing. I've been sitting at home waiting for a phone call from the powers-that-be, the Authority, telling me to come to work. And to tell the truth, I'm tired of sitting and waiting. I know that you know where I'm coming from, right Christian?"

Christian nodded and then asked, "So you're waiting at home and then what?"

"Well, I finally realized that if I want to be in this ring, to wrestle again in front of the WWE fans, the WWE Universe, if I want to be a productive part of this company, I'm going to have to take the initiative and make it happen. So here I am and as for what I want... I don't mean to infringe on your gimmick Christian, but what I want is Triple H... and one more match!"

"A rematch from Wrestlemania?", Christian asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

"With none of Hunter's friends. No DX. No nWo. No bats. No sledge hammers. Just Sting. Just Triple H. One on one and man versus man."

"I know that I'd love to see it", Christian agreed.

"I think that the WWE Universe would like to see it too", Sting said as the crowd roared it's approval. "The only question is would Triple H and the Authority like to see it and would they let it happen?"

And then, the music hits. The lights blink and the arena fills with the sounds of the band Megadeth. Behold the King, the King of Kings... Here comes Triple H, followed by Stephanie McMahon and Kane. Here comes The Authority.

Triple H got into the ring and called for a mic. Kane and Stephanie stood behind him as he spoke to Sting.

"You want another match with me? In case you don't remember, I won at Wrestlemania XXXI. I beat you, 1 - 2 - 3, in the middle of this ring. I have far more important things to do as the COO of this company than to worry or bother with a washed up former WCW Superstar."

Stephanie took the microphone from her husband, Triple H.

"Who do you think you are Sting? You're tired of sitting at home? There's a reason for that and that's because you're a legend. You're an icon. That's true. But no one wants to see you get in this ring and make a fool of yourself again. We pay you a lot of money to make appearances and do promotional work. Just enjoy it and be happy. That's the only reason you're of any value to us at all. We hired you and made an investment in your name as a legend. You are part of the past and not the future of WWE. I know the truth hurts, but just like Christian here, you don't belong in this ring. Not anymore. It's not best for business."

"So basically you're saying that all I'm good for here in WWE is making appearances and doing promotional work?", Sting asked.

"It's the sad truth", Stephanie said.

"That's why you're under a Legends contract", HHH explained. "You're a legend and were a big star in the past. But that's all you are. The past!"

"Well, I don't agree", Sting said. "I think I still have a few matches left in me. I know that Christian here does. And I think you're scared."

"Scared?", HHH smirked. "What would I have to be scared of?"

"That some of us old-timers, us legends that are past our prime as you say, can beat the pants off of you and the current WWE superstars. That the fans still want to see us perform in this ring. That we can still draw and don't need people like the Authority to lead us around by the nose. You can't intimidate the legends, the icons and you don't like that. You have to deal with us as equals and not subordinates and it scares the hell out of you", Sting said.

"Maybe?", Hunter smirked. "Maybe not! But you'll never know because I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to leave my ring and go back to Texas. You're going to sit at home by the phone and wait until we decide to send you out for a promotional appearance or maybe some studio work for a DVD. There will not be one more match. You will not wrestle in my ring. You are a promotional tool and that's all."

Sting started to say something, but the sounds of "No Chance In Hell" filled the arena. Power-strutting to the ring as only he can, here comes Vincent K. McMahon. Vince enters the ring and after hugging Stephanie and shaking the hands of both Triple H and Sting, gets a mic.

"You know, I've been back there listening to everyone in this ring. And you know what? I think Sting is right!", Vince said clearly.

"Wait a minute Vince", Triple H started to say, but Vince cut him off.

"You had your say and now I'm having mine", Vince said. "I am the President and Chairman of the WWE and I am the boss!"

Triple H backed off and gestured for Vince to continue.

"We have these legends, these icons like Sting under contract and pay these men a lot of money and then we don't use them? That's crazy! I think we need to use more of our legends. If they can pass the physicals and want to perform, then damn it, let them perform. How are the new guys going to learn unless it's from someone like Sting, like Christian, the guys who have walked that walk and talked that talk before them? Maybe not performing every Monday night on RAW or Smackdown, but we need to find a place, a happy medium where they can do what they do best in this ring and at the same time, help us get some returns on our investments in these superstars. I constantly hear you Hunter and you Steph talk about what's best for business. The name Sting means money. That's best for business."

"There is a role for people like Sting in this company", HHH tried to explain. "Just not in the middle of this ring. If Sting wants to work as a trainer down at NXT, I'm sure we could work something out."

Vince stared at Triple H and spoke again.

"You know what? I think Sting's right. I think you are scared to wrestle him again."

"I'm not scared of anyone", HHH rebutted loudly.

"I think we need to have a match and find out", Vince said. "Or better yet, let's have a whole event."

"What are you talking about Daddy?", Steph asked, the frustration evident on her face.

"Well, what's the logo for our company?", Vince asked.

"I know that", Christian stepped in. "It's 'Then, Now, Forever'. Am I right?"

"Exactly", Vince said. "So how about an entire show built around the concept of then versus now? A series of matches of current WWE Superstars taking on the legends of the past?"

"I'm game", Sting smiled at HHH and Steph.

Triple H scowled. "Why? Why bother with something like this? It's a waste of my time!"

"Why bother?", Vince said. "Because I said so! Any more questions?"

Vince looked around at the people in the ring and smiled.

"And I think we need stipulations. Hunter will select the people to wrestle on his behalf. Sting will do the same and we'll have a series of matches and if Hunter's team wins the majority of their matches, then he and Steph can keep doing as they've been doing and send Sting home. Send whoever they want home and use the superstars they like and I won't say a word or interfere."

Vince took a breath before continuing.

"And if the wrestlers chosen by Sting win the majority of their matches, then Sting becomes the new General Manager of RAW and the Authority is disbanded. Then Sting can use whatever wrestlers he likes on RAW and Smackdown and I won't say a word and neither will Hunter or Stephanie."

"That's crazy", HHH complained to Vince. "This whole scenario is crazy. How in the hell can Sting just walk in here and make these demands and you just give him everything!"

"He can because it'll be a big event for the WWE Network and draw in some great ratings. He can because we do need to use our contracted talents as best we can to keep the WWE Universe happy and get a bigger return on our investments. And he can because I think you're scared to wrestle Sting again and I want to see it happen! He can because it's best for business!"

"I don't like it!", HHH complained once more.

"I don't care", Vince said with a smile. It's going to happen so get over it. And if you have any more complaints, well... you can always just resign from the company."

"What?", HHH started to say, but Steph cut him off.

"Wait a minute Hunter", she said. "I've got this! Okay Vince, you win. We'll put together a special event, exclusive for the WWE Network. The main event will be my husband, the Game, Triple H versus the Icon, Sting. And the rest of the card will be wrestlers chosen by us, the Authority taking on wrestlers chosen by Sting in a series of matches. We win the most matches and Sting is gone from the WWE forever. The Legends deal is cancelled, his contract is cancelled and Sting leaves forever to never return to the WWE. Is that correct?"

"Yep", Vince said.

"And if I win", Sting interrupted, "then I become the General Manager for RAW and Smackdown and the Authority is gone forever."

"That's it!", Vince agreed.

"Fine", Stephanie growled. "Come on Hunter", she said as she and Kane started to leave the ring, but were stopped by Kane.

"Speaking as the Director of Operations", Kane said, "I would like to suggest something. No one in the WWE is given anything except for opportunity. I think that everyone would agree with that."

Vince, Steph, HHH and Sting all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I propose that if Sting really wants this match against Triple H, and if this whole event that you've suggested is to take place Vince, then Sting should wrestle tonight on RAW and earn his spot in that event."

"Yes, that's fair", Stephanie quickly added.

"I don't have a problem with that", Sting replied.

"Then tonight in the main event on RAW", Vince said, "We're going to have a match to determine if Sting goes on to wrestle Triple H at the event I've proposed, which by the way will be called... 'Survival!'. But what kind of match and who will Sting wrestle?"

"As Director Of Operations", Kane spoke up once more. "I volunteer to wrestle Sting tonight and I promise this to you, Stephanie and Hunter... I will inviscerate him."

"Kane versus Sting is good", Steph interjected, but let's make it more interesting. How about a tag team match. Christian, you seem to be all supportive of Sting so you can be his partner tonight. It's Christian and Sting versus Kane and..."

Music hits and here come NXT Champion Kevin Owens towards the ring to join the already crowded ring. Owens gets the mic.

"I've been watching from the back", Owens said. "And if you need someone to take out these two has-beens... well since Cena isn't here tonight, I'm free and would be glad to lend a hand."

HHH and Steph looked at each other and smiled.

"Tonight in the main event, it's Sting and Christian versus Kane and the NXT Champion Kevin Owens", Steph announced.

Sting looked at Vince and nodded before getting the mic.

"Looks like it's gonna be showtime folks!", he shouted.

HHH and Steph signaled to Owens and Kane and the four figures left the ring and headed towards the back. Then Vince shook the hands of Sting and Christian and exited the ring as Sting's music started to play. Christian and Sting posed for the crowd and played to the audience as RAW went to commerical.

*** BrEaK ***

Later in the night, it was time for the main event. Kane and NXT Champion Kevin Owens versus Sting and Christian. If Kane and Owens win, then Sting goes back home to Texas and the whole idea of a Sting versus HHH match and Team Series is shelved. If Sting and Christian win, then the special event "WWE Survival" will take place and the main event will be Triple H versus Sting II with the stipulation that if Sting's team wins the series, the Authority is disbanded and Sting becomes the General Manager for RAW and Smackdown. If HHH's team wins the series, Sting is gone from the WWE forever. HHH and Stephanie have come to ringside to join Michael Cole, JBL and Booker T at the commentary table.

Both teams have come to the ring and Lilian Garcia has done the introductions. HHH stands up outside the ring and makes an announcement.

"By the way, this match is now No Disqualification", HHH said with a smile on his face.

The crowd begins to boo loudly. And then Steph takes the mic.

"And for a match this important, we've decided that it's best for business to have a special, unbiased and totally impartial referee to call the action straight down the middle. So the guest referee for tonight will be one half of J&J Security, Joey Mercury."

More boos as Joey Mercury, clad in a striped referee's shirt, came down to the ring. Sting and Christian just looked at each other and shrugged. Mercury called for the bell and the match was on.

 **Kane & Kevin Owens versus Christian & Sting**

It starts off slowly with Kane and Christian exchanging moves. Owens tags in and starts to dominate. A hot tag by Christian and Sting comes in. Chops and punches in the corner and a big suplex, but Owens kicks out. Just crazy back and forth chaos. Mercury plays the biased referee role perfectly, slow counts on Kane and Owens while speeding up on Chrstian and Sting. After about twelve minutes of neither team able to maintain dominance, it all finally starts to break down. Kane and Sting are in the ring exchanging blows and going back and forth. Kane goes for a choke slam, but Sting blocks it and hits a big DDT. Owens is in to break up the count, but here comes Christian to counter the NXT Champion. Christian with a running clothesline that sends both Owens and himself to the floor. Both Sting and Kane are down on the mat. HHH climbs up and gets in the ring. He's going after Sting with a pedigree, but in a move surprising everyone, Booker T is up from the announce table. He's in the ring and breaks up the pedigree. HHH and Booker T are standing nose to nose and Hunter swings at Booker, but Booker ducks and hits Hunter with a leg lariat that sends HHH to the floor. Owens is back in the ring and charges Booker, but Booker ducks the charge and scores with a clothesline of his own. Both Booker and Owens go over the top and to the floor. Christian is still pulling himself up on the other side of the ring. In the ring, Kane and Sting are up and Kane again goes for the chokeslam. Sting counters and gets out and kicks Kane in the stomach. Sting slams Kane to the corner and Stinger Splash time. Kane is down and Sting hits the Scorpion Death Drop, aka inverted DVD. He covers Kane and Mercury is there to make the count. A very reluctant Mercury slaps the mat... 1, 2.. and hesitates before hitting the 3, but finally realizing that Kane isn't going to kick out and no one is going to make the save, Mercury hits the mat for the third time. Sting has pinned Kane and the special event, WWE Survival, has become a reality.

 **Winners: Christian and Sting**

Triple H and Stephanie, who is helping her husband to his feet at ringside, are beside themselves and seething with anger. Kevin Owens is pulling himself up on the outside of the ring and looks shocked. Kane is sitting in the middle of the ring with his head in his hands, just dazed as if he's not sure of what just happened. And Sting, Christian and Booker T are in the middle of the ring celebrating the victory.

And the show ends...

*** BrEaK ***

Over the next few weeks, things move quickly as alliances are formed and matches are made. Triple H, angry over Booker T getting involved in the match at RAW makes a match for the "WWE Survival" event with Booker facing NXT Champion Kevin Owens. Also, Christian versus Kane is added to the event. The New Day come out on Smackdown and announce their support for The Authority and Triple H. Sting responds via a video and says that he knows just the right people to face the New Day at the show and these folks will "shut them up and censor them for good". No names are revealed and the speculation begins. The Bella Twins have a confrontation with WWE Hall of Famer, Lita at a "Tough Enough" event and arrangements are quickly made for The Bellas, representing Team HHH, to face Team Bestie, consisting of Lita and Trish Stratus, representing Sting's alliance. Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan and Bo Dallas all pledge their alliance to HHH and agree to represent him in the series of matches for the event. Sting responds by promising some great opponents who will take the fight to Hunter's team and win the day for all of the older wrestlers signed to the WWE. He plays his cards close to the vest though and doesn't reveal any names.

And finally, the night of the event is here. It's WWE Survival and it's exclusive and live on the WWE Network. To add to the then versus now image for the event, Jim Ross is brought in to do commentary with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler. Sting takes to Twitter just hours before the event and promises lots of surprises. The hype is big and the tension is so thick at the arena, the Phelps Arena in Atlanta, GA, that it can be cut with a knife. Finally, we start the show and Lilian Garcia is there to explain to the fans and the viewers on the Network what will go down. There will be nine matches for the evening. Wrestlers representing Triple H and the Authority will be facing wrestlers representing Sting. If the Triple H / Authority representatives win the majority of matches, then Sting is fired from the WWE and will never participate in a WWE sponsered event again. If the Sting alligned wrestlers win the majority of the matches, then the Authority is disbanded and Sting becomes the new General Manager for both WWE Raw and Smackdown. After loud roars of approval from the crowd over the prospect of Sting as the GM and no more Authority, Lilian introduced the first match.

"Representing Triple H and the Authority, here is Bo Dallas!"

Bo came out and got the mic.

"Today is the day that the Authority will dominate and eliminate all who dare challenge their power. The Authority will always win because they always Bo-Lieve!"

And then Lilian spoke once more.

"And his opponent, accompanied by his super-hero sidekick Mighty Molly, it's The Hurricane!"

The sounds of "stand back - there's a hurricane coming through" filled the arena. The crowd erupted in excitement as Hurricane Helms and Mighty Molly Holly, riding a custom made Hurri-cycle, came down to the ring. Hurricane got on the mic and did a short speech about truth, justice and the American way. And then looked at Bo, called him a weasal and said, "Whassup with dat?" The ref called for the bell to start the match.

 **Bo Dallas versus The Hurricane w/ Mighty Molly**

A really quick and fast paced match as both men mixed up high flying action and great mat wrestling to put on a clinic of excitement for the fans. Finally Bo manages to hit the bulldog from out of the corner. Instead of going for the pin, he decides to take a victory lap around the ring and runs right into Molly Holly. Rather than confront the super-heroine, Bo climbs back into the ring and tells Molly to watch and see what a real hero can do if he just "bo-lieves". Bo turns around and walks right into a choke-slam by The Hurricane. Next, Helms follows up with the vertebreaker and the pin. One - two - three and the Hurricane wins. Sting's team is up 1 - 0.

 **Winner: The Hurricane w/ Mighty Molly Holly**

And now, to the next match. The lights go out and Bray Wyatt comes to the ring. He blows out the lantern and laughs as Lilian introduces his opponent. It's WWE Hall of Famer Rikishi. Both men trade glares as the ref calls for the bell.

 **Bray Wyatt versus Rikishi**

It's hard hitting and stiff as you might imagine. Rikishi takes everything that Wyatt can throw at him and manages to score a few two counts in the process. Finally, Rikishi slams Wyatt into the corner and it looks like he's going to do the stink-face to Wyatt. As Rikishi backs into the corner, Wyatt with a low blow from behind. Rikishi goes down and Wyatt is back up. Moving quickly, Wyatt hits Sister Abigail and it's over. The series is tied at 1 - 1.

 **Winner: Bray Wyatt**

Back to LIlian Garcia who introduces the next match. It's NXT Champion Kevin Owens taking on the former 5-time WCW World Champion (and one-time WWE World Champion", Hall of Famer Booker T.

 **Kevin Owens versus Booker T (HHH)**

Another hard hitting and stiff match. Booker is game and puts up a good fight, but it quickly becomes apparent that he's not quite what he used to be. After about ten minutes of action, Owens plants Booker with the pop-up power bomb and gets the pin. It's now at 2 - 1 in favor of the Authority.

 **Winner: Kevin Owens**

We go backstage and see Triple H and Stephanie watching the action on the moniter. They look happy. The New Day walks by on their way to the ring and Triple H thanks them for their loyalty and tells them to kick some butt in this next match. The New Day promise that they will triumph and succeed and today will be definitely a new day!

Lilian Garcia has the mic and is introducing the next match.

"Representing The Authority, we have former WWE Tag Team Champions, Kofi Kingston, Big E and Xavier Woods... The New Day!"

The New Day came to the ring and did their schtick as the capacity audience chanted "New Day Sucks! New Day Sucks!"

Lilian continued.

"And their opponents..."

The sounds of sirens filled the arena as we saw lights flashing...

"And representing Team Sting, accompanied by Ivory, please welcome Steven Richards, The Goodfather and Val Venis. Right to Censor!"

And clad in their puritian shirts and slacks, here comes RTC to the ring. New Day looks stunned.

 **The New Day (Kofi, Big E and Xaiver) versus Right To Censor (Stevie Richards, The Goodfather and Val Venis) w/ Ivory (No Contest)**

Kofi and Richards started off the match, but it wasn't long before all six men (and Ivory) were involved in the match. Rules quickly went out the window and the referee quickly lost all control. After being shoved to the mat by Big E and then slapped by Ivory, he called for the bell and ruled the match a no-contest. Everyone is DQ'ed. So now, the series is running 2 - 1 -1 in favor of Triple H and the Authority.

 **No Winner - No Contest**

 **The Bella Twins versus Lita & Trish Stratus **

And now it's time for some Divas action. It's Team Bella versus Team Bestie. Nikki and Brie come to the ring and strut around. Here comes Lita and Trish and the crowd just goes totally insane for the two Attitude Era Divas. It's a good match with a lot of back and forth early, but it soon becomes obvious that Lita and Trish have their opponents outmatched and out-wrestled. Lita hits the Twist of Fate on Brie while Trish gives Nikki some stratusfaction. A double pin and the Besties win. It's now tied up once more at 2 - 2 - 1.

 **Winners: Trish Stratus and Lita**

We go back to Hunter and Steph at the moniter backstage. They are not happy Here comes Kane, Seth Rollins and J&J Security, the rest of the Authority. HHH gives the team a pep talk and warns them not to let him and Stephanie down.. or else! Kane assures Hunter that he will destroy Christian in their match coming up next. Seth makes a smart-aleck comment as Kane walks off and heads towards the ring. The rest of the Authority turn and look at Seth, who just shrugs and says, "What?"

 **Kane versus Christian (HHH)**

Another good match as Christian comes at Kane fast and hard and proves that he hasn't lost a step in the ring despite his recent inactivity. Kane absorbs the beating and comes back with some good moves of his own and puts Christian on the defensive. Christian starts on the comeback and goes for a spear, but Kane barely manages to move out of the way and Christian hits the steel ringpost instead. Kane with a chokeslam and the pin. HHH and Team Authority is now up 3 -2 -1.

 **Winner: Kane**

And now backstage, Seth and J&J Security are still at the moniter watching the action and watch Kane win his match. Steph looks happy and then turns to Seth. "Now it's your turn Seth", she smiled.

"Don't worry", Seth replied as he slapped both Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble on the back. "We've got this!" The camera follows Seth and J&J as they head towards the ring. We see Paul Heyman standing off to the side with a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell are you grinning about?", Seth snapped at Heyman as they passed him.

"Nothing", Heyman said, still grinning. "Good luck in your match. You're going to need it!"

Seth glared at Heyman and started to say something, but decided against it. Signaling his partners, Noble and Mercury to follow him, Seth headed towards the ring.

Lilian Garcia is in the ring with the mic and introduces the next match, first introducing the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, accompanied by J&J Security, Seth Rollins. Rollins, Noble and Mercury come to the ring. Lilian gets the mic and introduces his opponent.

"Representing Team Sting", she said loud and clearly, "Carlito!"

The words "I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool!" appeared on the Titantron and there he was, Carlito. With an apple in one hand and a microphone in the other, Carlito stopped on the ramp.

"I'm sitting and looking at Seth Rollins and he's the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. That's pretty cool! And I'm wrestling him tonight. That's pretty cool too. But I look down there and see that he has two little clowns with him. That's not cool! But you know what is cool? Carlito has some back-up too. The WWE may make them wear masks and pretend to be Matadores, but I call them Epico and Primo. My brother and my cousin. That's family... and that's cool!"

Here comes Epico and Primo, wearing the masks... It's Los Matadores and El Torito. They high fived Carlito and followed him down to the ring. After some trash talking back and forth, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

 **Seth Rollins w/ J &J Security versus Carlito w/ Los Matadores & El Torito **

A great match, back and forth as Seth and Carlito went hold for hold and move for move. Every time that J&J would start to interfere, Epico and Primo would be there to counter them. El Torito is back and forth on the ring apron leading the audience playing cheerleader. It's a true slobberknocker, but the end finally comes as Carlito attempts to nail Seth with the back-stabber, but Seth manages to grab the ropes and hold on, causing Carlito to crash to the mat. Seth with the pedigree and the pin. Team Authority is now up 4 - 2 -1.

 **Winner: Seth Rollins w/ J &J Security**

HHH, Stephanie and Kane are at the moniter and watching. We see cheers and high fives as they celebrate Seth's victory.

The camera cuts to another scene. It's a hallway and all we see are two sets of boots and camouflaged legs walking towards the ring. We go back now to Lilian Garcia.

Lilian reminds the crowd that Team Authority now leads the series 4 wins to 2 and then introduces the team of Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. A referee from the back comes up and hands Lilian a piece of paper.

"And now, by the order of Vince McMahon, this next match is a tables match!", she read. And then, after waving off Rowan and Harper who were complaining, Lilian introduced the opponents.

"Representing Team Sting, we have from Dudleyville, It's Bubba Ray and Devon... The Dudley Boyz!"

The crowd went crazy as Bubba Ray and Devon came out and then charged the ring. The ref called for the bell and the match was on.

 **Luke Harper and Erick Rowan versus Bubba Ray & Devon Dudley - The Dudley Boyz **

It's a total brawl for all as all four men immediately started punching and kicking, scratching and clawing, anything goes. Harper manages to send Devon crashing to the ringside barrier and joins Rowan in a double-team on Bubba. Rowan brings a table into the ring and the former Wyatt family members attempt to show Bubba "the way" through the table, but Devon yanks the table out of the way and Bubba hits the mat instead and the match continues. Harper and Rowan go after Devon and proceed to double-team him, but Devon ducks a clothesline from Harper and slams hard into Rowan, sending him to the floor. Bubba is back up and nails Harper from behind and hits him with the flip-flop and fly, a tribute to Dusty Rhodes followed by a Bubba Bomb. Devon follows Rowan to the floor and runs him hard into the steel corner ring post. Bubba has Harper down and Devon goes to the top and flies with a "Whassup!". Bubba and Devon stand over Harper and Bubba tells Devon to "get the tables!" Devon sets up the table that Rowan brought into the ring earlier. Harper is fighting back and tries to over-power Bubba, but Bubba reverses a whip into the ropes and catches Harper as he comes off the ropes. Devon is in position and we get a big "Three-D" through the table. The series is now 4 - 3 - 1 in favor of Team Authority as the ref calls for the bell.

 **Winners: The Dudley Boyz**

We go back to the back and see Sting and the rest of his team standing around watching a moniter. There is lots of cheering and happiness at the Dudley's win, but Sting is somber.

"It's all up to you Boss", Christian said to the face paint wearing icon. "You've got this!"

"Kick his ass!", Ivory said as she patted Sting on the shoulder.

"It's showtime folks!", Sting said as he stood straight and composed himself, ready for battle.

Sting walks off as his team cheers him on and is heading towards the ring.

We go back to the ring and Howard Finkel is there, replacing Lilian Garcia as the ring announcer. First he introduces Triple H, who comes to the ring with Stephanie by his side as the "King of King" theme plays and echoes through the arena. After Hunter has made his entrance, The Fink introduces Sting. Sting slowly walks to the ring, serious and all business. And the ref calls for the bell and it's on.

 **Triple H versus Sting**

Both men start slow trying to feel each other out. HHH scores with a suplex and uses his power advantage to keep Sting grounded. HHH goes for a pedigree early, but Sting reverses into a backdrop. Chops and punches by Sting and he scores with a splash in the corner. Sting goes for the Scorpion Deathlock, but HHH makes the ropes and then rolls to the floor. Sting follows and HHH scores with a knee and then slams Sting into the barrier. HHH breaks the ref's count and then rolls Sting back into the ring. A spinebuster gets a two count for HHH. HHH goes after Sting again, but Sting ducks a clothesline and scores with crossbody for two count. Both men begin to brawl and HHH connects with a flying knee. HHH goes to the outside and goes under the ring to get his sledgehammer. He takes too long and Sting has rolled out on the other side of the ring and reaches under the ring apron, pulling out his bat. HHH swings the sledgehammer, but Sting moves and uses the bat to knock the sledgehammer from HHH's hands. Sting has the bat up against Triple H's throat and threatens him until HHH kicks the sledgehammer from the ring to the floor. Sting tosses the bat to the floor as well and connects with some chops. HHH fights back and scores with a running power-slam on the former WCW Champion. HHH stands over Sting and mocks him, playing to the crowd. After some back and forth arguing with some fans at ringside, HHH goes to pick up Sting and apply the pedigree. Sting drops down and rolls HHH up with a small-package. The ref counts three and it's over.

 **Winner: Sting**

Sting wins and the crowd is estatic and loud with their cheers. As Sting celebrates in the ring, here comes the rest of "Team Sting" from the back to celebrate with their leader. Christian, Booker T, Right to Censor, The Hurricane, Molly, Ivory, Rikishi, Lita, Trish, Carlito, Los Matadores, El Torito and The Dudley Boyz. As they're celebrating, Stephanie McMahon, watching from ringside and obviously irrate, gets on the mic.

"I don't know why you're all celebrating. You didn't win anything. Each team won four matches in the series so it's a tie. And just like in Vegas, the ties go to the house... the Authority. So we're still here and still in charge."

And the sounds of "No Chance in Hell" once more fill the arena and here comes Vince McMahon out to save the day.

"You're right Steph", Vince said as he picked up a mic. It's a draw and there is no winning team. Sting's team won four matches and Hunter's team won four matches as well. And the match between the New Day and RTC was a no contest."

The fans boo loudly their dislike of this as Stephanie and Triple H both smile wide with glee.

"BUT!", Vince continued. "There is too much at stake for the night to end like this. So we're going to sudden death. Everyone in that ring, stay there. I want everyone else who wrestled tonight to come on back out here now as well. I think we're going to have a good old fashioned Battle Royal. If one of the representatives of Sting's team wins, then Sting wins. If one of the representatives of Hunter's team wins, then Hunter wins. Get out here guys and let's get it on."

"What?", HHH complained. "That's not fair!"

"My company! My rules", Vince said. "Now get out here people. We don't have all day!"

From the back came Kane, J&J Security, Kevin Owens, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Bo Dallas, WWE Champion Seth Rollins, The Bella Twins and The New Day. They all moved to the ring. HHH scowled one last time and climbed into the ring as well to join the thirty two other superstars. Vince called for a bell and it all broke loose.

The Bellas were quickly taken over the top rope by Lita and Trish and running clotheslines. All four Divas are eliminated. Jamie Noble is tossed by Ivory and Mighty Molly working together, but then Ivory is hurled from the ring by Bo Dallas. Bo then celebrates his big achievement, but gets flattened and eliminated by Rikishi. The Dudley Boys are brawling with Rowan and Harper and all four men go tumbling out of the ring to the floor. All four are eliminated. A super-kick by Stevie Richards takes Joey Mercury out of the match, but then Bray Wyatt attacks and quickly eliminates Richards. Goodfather and Val Venis are both next to be eliminated by Wyatt as they attempt to aid their leader. Xaiver Woods tosses out Molly Holly, but turns around and walks into a double dropkick from Los Matadores. He's eliminated. Kevin Owens throws out Rikishi and then Booker T. Kane and Bray Wyatt work together and take out Fernanado and Diego. Both Matadores are eliminated. Carlito with a backstabber on Big E and he's eliminated as well. Kevin Owens catches Torito and tosses the small bull to the floor. He's gone. Sting sidesteps a charge from Kane and the big red monster goes out. He's been eliminated.

Now it's down to Kofi Kingston, The Hurricane, Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens, Christian, Seth Rollins, Carlito, Triple H and Sting. Carlito ducks a clothesline by Seth, but gets nailed by Wyatt from behind. Carlito is eliminated. Hurricane and Christian team up to take Wyatt to the floor and then go after Owens, but Owens shrugs off their efforts and eliminates both men. Now it's Kevin Owens, Seth Rollins, Triple H against Sting. Kevin Owens goes after Sting and attempts to toss him over the top, but Sting hangs on and catches Owens with his legs. Owens goes over the top and to the floor and he's out. Now it's Sting versus Seth Rollins and Triple H. Seth and HHH go after Sting and have him cornered.

Then music hits. Here comes "The Beast" Brock Lesnar towards the ring. He's going full blast and he's pissed off. Seth sees him coming and quickly goes over the top rope and to the floor, eliminating himself. Seth flees out into the crowd and Brock is hot on his heels as he tries to get away from the enraged animal and to the back. HHH is watching this and is pissed off and distracted. He's yelling at Seth to get back into the ring and at Brock for coming out and getting involved. He's so busy yelling, he temporarily forgets about Sting who is in the corner, recovering from the beatings he's been taking. Finally, HHH turns around as he remembers the match, but it's too late. Sting is there and scores with a kick to HHH's mid-section. Sting tosses HHH over the top and to the floor and it's over.

Sting wins! Sting wins! Sting wins!

Steve Borden woke up with a start, sitting straight up in his bed.

"It was just a dream", he thought to himself as he pulled himself together. Next to him, his wife stirred a bit and mumbled.

"Why are you awake?", she asked.

"I just had the craziest dream", Borden replied.

"Go back to sleep", his wife mumbled at him before pulling the sheets up over her head and quickly falling back asleep.

Borden tried, but couldn't fall back asleep. A WWE show headlined by him and Triple H over control of the company. Legends versus current superstars? It was so crazy and yet...

Borden glanced at the clock. Quietly rolling out of bed as not to disturb his wife any more, the man they call Sting put on his robe and walked downstairs to his kitchen. He turned on the coffee pot and then walked over and sat down at his desktop computer. He quickly went to his e-mail account and hit compose.

"Hey Vince. Steve Borden here, aka Sting", he typed into the soon to be outgoing message. "I just had the craziest idea for a show."

THE END!


End file.
